


I'm Here Now

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Saphael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Basically what should've happened in episode 10 of season 3. LIKE WHAT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED





	I'm Here Now

 

Simon stood outside of the chapel in the hospital. The fledgling sat on the ground trying not to hyperventilate. Trying not to cry. He had just enchantoed his mother into thinking he was dead, but all he could think about were the words his mother had spat at him earlier.

 

“ _You’re a monster.”_

“ _You’re a monster.”_

“ _You’re a monster.”_

“ _You’re a monster.”_

“ _You’re a monster.”_

“I’m a monster.”

“I’m a monster.”

“I’m a monster.”

“I’m a monster.”

“I’m a monster.”

 

The fledgling had ended up on the floor with his head between his hands. Izzy rushed to Simon’s side and tried to comfort him but it was futile because she wasn’t the one who could make him feel better.

 

Izzy held Simon close to her chest as she whispered soothingly, “Rebecca is fine. She’s okay. This isn’t your fault. You did the right thing. It’ll get better. This is what’s best for your mother.” Izzy’s words flew right past Simon as he continued to mumble, “I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I’m a monster. I’m a monster.”

 

Izzy had no idea what to do. She was thinking of something, anything, that she could say to comfort her friend but she came up with nothing. The shadowunter looked up as someone stood dead in front of her and Simon. She looked up to see Raphael standing there. Izzy glared at Raphael, “I thought I told you to leave NY.” The clan leader ignored her as he got down onto his knees and spoke to the fledgling, “You’re not a monster.”

 

Simon looked up at Raphael desperately as he threw himself into Raphael’s arms, “Rapha… I-I- Becky- mom- I I’m a monster!” Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon before he stood up and carried Simon down the hallway. The Latino ignored Izzy’s angry protests as he soothingly whispered into Simon’s ears, “No mi Corazon. You’re not a monster. You’re the furthest thing from that.”

 

Simon began to sob uncontrollably, “I-I-I made her think I was dead. I didn’t know what t-t-to do.” Raphael kissed Simon’s cheek softly, “ _I’m here now_. I’ll fix this. Let’s get you fed first.” The fledgling’s breath hitched between his sobs, “I-I-I-“ The Latino spoke softly, “Shhh baby. Rest. I’ll make it all better. I’ll make all this go away.” Simon whispered, “I- I’m sorry I betrayed you. I never meant to hurt you.” Raphael whispered back, “I’m sorry I let my pride get between us. _Never again_. I promise.”


End file.
